The City Is At War
by decoratedxemergencee
Summary: There's a battle going on between the most powerful gangs in the japanese mafia. And in the middle are two boys who are desperately in love. Can their love make it through murder, robberies, and corruption? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys don't get mad at me. I know I'm supposed to be working on The Brightside of Suffering. But I had this idea in my head that wouldn't go away. So I had to start a new story. It's a chapter one about Chazz and Aster. Only Chazz because I felt bad for making him so evil in the other story. He's normal in this story. I'm only writing this to help support the growing trend that is moneyshipping. I hope this fic gets it more supporters. This story is sort of AU even though they are still in duel academy there are no duels.**

* * *

In the streets of Japan and even in the hallways of Duel Academy there was a war going on. Not a civil war, not a official war, not even a _legal _war. No no it was much worse. Japan was in the midst of a gang war. Between the two most power crime families in all of Asia. The Princeton Gang and the Phoenix Gang. And this was the worst it had ever seen.

It all started over a few robberies. The Phoenixes stole some money from the Princeton's bank. No big deal right? WRONG! The Princeton's were known for their greed and wealth. So as retaliation they stole some cars from the Phoenixes garage. And it all went down hill from there. It was only a matter of time before someone got killed. And soon somebody did.

The leader of the Princeton crime family Michael Princeton (1) was shot down as he picked up his younger son Chazz from daycare. At the funeral his brothers made him swear that he would hate anyone and anything affiliated with the Phoenixes. From then on Chazz always carried a gun for protection. You never know when a rival gang will just off you.

It was peaceful for a while after Michael's death. For everyone was still mourning the loss of the beloved mafia boss. That was until the Princeton's finally decided to get even. And they decided to murder Aster's father. It was only fair right? And once again a promise was made. To hate everyone and anything affiliated with the Princeton's.

And both boys kept that promise. At least until that fateful day they met in the halls of Duel Academy

* * *

**(1)I don't know Chazz's dads name, so I made it up**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? Should I continue this story? Or should I just stick to The Brightside of Suffering? I want three reviews if you want me to continue**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I actually decided to continue this story. I mean I don't have anything better to do anyway. So here comes the awaited chapter two. Dedicated to my one reviewer XxChain Of MemoriesxX

In the auditorium Chazz sat bored out of him mind. He didn't understand why he had to be there. Every time the academy got a new student there was this whole introduction ceremony. This in Chazz's mind was pretty pointless. Who cares if one new student comes? He or she will just fall into the back round. This school has so many influential people. Why should one more matter so much?

Chazz sighed as he waited for the introductions to begin. He began to turn around to talk to Jaden and Jesse, and then stopped half way. It's pretty hard to talk when they both have each others tongues jammed into their mouths. Chazz just made a face, and turned around. He had nothing against gay people. In fact he was gay himself. It just gets tiring to have your two best friends having full blown make-out secessions every time you want to talk to them. So he just tried to pay attention to Sheppard.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF DUEL ACADEMY," he began "MAY I PRESENT TO YOU ASTER PHOENIX!"

Chazz couldn't help but laugh out loud. What a stupid name. Who names their kid Aster? He turned around to talk to Jaden and Jesse but they were now shirtless and groping each other. It's amazing how know one has said anything yet. He faced front and tried to get a good look at this phoenix person. '_Wait,' _Chazz thought _'Phoenix? As in the Phoenix GANG?? Oh shit. This guy's gang killed my father. When I look at him I don't think I'll be able to contain myself I just might- WOW'_

What brought Chazz out of his rant was what Aster looked like. Chazz couldn't contain himself. But it wasn't for the reason he was thinking of. He was too distracted by what the boy looked like to feel anything but curiosity and lust. Aster was wearing a silver suit that matched his hair. And blue eyes that could probably turn someone into mush on the floor, and bring a puppy back to life. And that face. His face was beautiful. He wore an expression that said "I'm definitely too important to be here." But Chazz didn't care how highly he thought of himself. It didn't matter because it was probably true too. Chazz almost started drooling on the floor. He had to contain himself. And then his thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Wait. This guy's family killed my father. I should hate him forever. I should be wishing him death. But I can't find anything inside except for pure admiration.'_

Chazz sighed as he realized how hard it was going to be to keep him promise to his family. He turned around to his friends for support. But he couldn't find them. He then looked down and saw them on the floor with Jesse on top. '_Someone should definitely do something about them. But it's not going to be me.' _ And with that Chazz left the auditorium throwing one last look at the person who could cause him to be in a lot of trouble. But Chazz had no idea how much trouble he would be in because of this boy.

Uhm done. Don't know if I want to continue this story. Review if I should

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


End file.
